User talk:Kozakuu
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zero no Tsukaima Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Zero no Tsukaima page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rocketmanwikia (Talk) 05:59, November 18, 2011 Upgrade There was some sort of upgrade at Wikia. It broke imagemap command. I has to revert to the old page. I had a imagemap page with buttons on the page to go to other parts of the web. This is the message I got from Wikia support "We can confirm that image maps are broken across our network at the moment. I will pass your specific report directly to our technical staff for investigation and review." When they fix it I'll change it back to the imagemap version. Thank Rocketmanwikia 06:32, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Fanon You're new here, but you helped a lot already. So maybe you can give your opinion of Fanon. Rocketmanwikia and I have been discussing about adding a fanon section to this site. I believe we should create a sister site for Fanon related to the canon series of The Familiar of Zero. I myself have a fanon character that I've been imagining up for weeks, but the guy that I've been talking to doesn't have a clue what I'm talking about when it comes to "any" sort of fanon. It's really frustrating that he doesn't understand too, as I myself am a veteran editor of the Winx Club Wiki site. Can you give your honest opinion about either adding a fanon section to this wiki, or founding a new wiki all together? SkyGuy-Let's chat! 21:08, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Thank for your input. 1. You should of seen the first picture someone used for the background. The picture I put in was something I has in my files. 2. Yes I'm fan Louise because she is the main charactor. Saito is only is only a familiar and becoming a main charactor on his own right. 3. The back ground map picture is what had in my file. At some point I was going to replace it with a higher rez picture. 4. I have fixed the overlap text. I use times font which is more old english font. I just used a whatever default font. 5. I change the default color of the boxes. The main thing is to get it working first then go in tweek it. 6. Note this is comedy, Drama, Magic where as Blackrock shooter is little more heavy duty Action, Drama, Fantasy. So if it looks a little comical. It suppose be. 7. I move the why to the top and part of the plot into the top. 8. I try to make it simple for anybody to move from the main page to any other of the wikia. 9. As for the site map. It is old and work in progress. 10. Charactor are setup on the left hand side and Series on the right. Most of the misc is under that. I made most of the changes you suggested. Everythings will change as I go along. I look at other wiki sites to see how they do their. I'm not going to do hard htlm coding or java yet. Just using RTE and template that are on the site for now. I see some site that look great, but they use some heavy html code java script. So for a new user it is impossable to edit. I have already told SkyGuy to go ahead to put in his charactor in the the charactor directory of the Fanon page. If Fanon wikia is maded, it is easy to move it to the new wikia. One problem I see is none of the uploaded pictures for http://zeronotsukaima.wikia.com would not accessable from a http://zeronotsukaimafanon.wikia.com. They are two sandboxes for all the picture and templates. As far as experiment, if you don't use it how do you learn how to use it. Either I use the sanbox page or make a test page to check When I first started use wikia stuff the help wasn't the greatest or not all in one spot. As far as experimenting imagemap I'm the one to update the help file for Imagemap on wikia. It's not like I don't how to use it. When I started there was only 5 pages. I've added 90% of the pages and research. Rocketmanwikia 04:06, December 6, 2011 (UTC) RE:RE: Fanon Thanks for your honest opinion. In that case one of use should go ahead and create the new wiki at some point. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 05:30, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Fanon edit Please don't edit the http://zeronotsukaima.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon page it not a real page any more. http://zeronotsukaimafanon.wikia.com/wiki/ZNTfanon_Wiki is the main page for fanon. Please edit that one. Rocketmanwikia 03:11, December 7, 2011 (UTC) New11-0117 Do you know how to put a link statment in this line on the image. #if: } | align=center colspan=2 I've try 2-3 different way but they didn't work. This is a chapter template and the picture is the main character. I what to jump to the BIOS of the character if clicked on. Rocketmanwikia 04:13, January 18, 2012 (UTC)